


A Love Letter with Oma

by jenjenblob



Series: uh uh saioma oneshots that are probably in the same universe [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Miu and Rantaro are Kokichi's friends, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjenblob/pseuds/jenjenblob
Summary: Oma is told by Amami to confess his feelings for Saihara in a nice, romantic love letter. Unfortunately, though, Oma doesn't know shit about feelings.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: uh uh saioma oneshots that are probably in the same universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118057
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	A Love Letter with Oma

_ Dearest Saihara, _

_ So I’m more or less in love with you. Be mine? _

_ [ ] Yes _

_ [ ] No _

_ XOXO, your favorite _

Oma’s pen tapped against his lower lip frantically, not stopping its pace until it was met with a disappointed breath. He scribbled the navy blue ink all over what he’d written and promptly crumpled up the loose leaf paper, tossing it behind him with a groan. He snatched another piece of paper from his pile and stared at it for a long time. He turned around in his chair with an annoyed expression before leaning down to grab the crumpled paper he’d just thrown there and tossing it in the trash. The chair swiveled back towards the desk, and the leader followed along with it. He stared at the paper so long that he swore the lines had started moving, and he figured the only way to get them to stop would be to infiltrate them with more words, useless as they may be.

_ To the brilliant Shu-chan, _

_ I love you, kinda. Like romantically. Like sometimes we’ll be hanging out after school and I just get the urge to hold your hand. Or like we’ll be walking to class together and I’ll just end up staring at your eyes for five minutes. They’re really pretty, y’know? I’ve literally never seen such beauty in someone’s eyes. Like I dunno if it’s just the way they look compared to your hair or if it’s just the lighting, but they always look like they’re gold. I know they’re like, gray or whatever, but gray doesn’t usually shine in the light the way your eyes do. And you’re so warm. Not just physically, but like just spending time with you makes me feel really warm. And whenever I tease you or whatever, you probably just think it’s me being typical me, but really I just like seeing that little face you get when you’re trying to figure out if I’m kidding or not. But anyways, please just don’t register this note and pretend like it never happened and don’t respond or anything. In fact, for practical reasons, just pretend like I do not exist after you read this. _

_ K, love you, bye, Oma-kun _

  
  


He stared at the paper for a few seconds, considering all the possible ways to set fire to it, before settling on just crumpling it up and dropping it in the trash with all the rest.  _ Maybe I could make a mosaic for Saihara with all this scrapped paper _ , he mused to himself, before grabbing another blank sheet and starting over, this time without hesitation.

_ A poem for my beloved! _

_ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue, _

_ Fuck I’m gay _

_ Like, kinda for you _

_ Never talk to me again, Oma _

Oma lifted the paper to rip it to shreds, when he leaned just a bit too aggressively in his chair and fell straight to the floor. He let out a yelp and a drawn out groan as he rolled over on the floor once or twice with dissatisfied grunts. He decided it was a sign that this whole letter writing business was stupid and that he should completely give up on all of this. He started to tear up the poem and slowly pushed himself off the ground. He prepared to throw all of the blank papers into a moving fan, but was interrupted when he thought of Saihara. Thought of his amber eyes and teal hair. Thought of his warming smile. Thought of his sweet laugh. Oma’s lip stuck out at the thought of letting that all go, of letting his feelings stay bottled and hidden. He couldn’t bear to get rid of that. So he sat himself back in his chair and stared at the paper. He let out a sigh as he examined this page, as if studying the exact distance between each line was going to help him put his feelings into words. He tried to think of something, anything, to impress the man he’d fallen for.

_ What would Saihara want to hear?  _ The question flew in and out of every corner of his brain, checking with every resident of Oma’s mind to see if they knew anything about how to woo the detective. A part of him wondered how he even ended up in the situation. How could Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, the lying extraordinaire, the head of a super evil organization, have fallen for a wimp like Shuichi Saihara? Perhaps it was just compulsive attraction. He was one of the first people at school to try and tolerate Oma, he probably just wasn’t super understanding of what that felt like. But, then again, he had Amami and Iruma, and he never felt anything like this for them. There was something more to it with Saihara. Saihara didn’t just tolerate his lies; he contributed to them. When Oma would pull his usual tricks, Saihara would always try to pick apart the truth from the lie. They fit together, they enjoyed each other’s dynamics. But that wasn’t the extent of it either, because they were more than just a liar and a detective, they were just Oma and Saihara. They met up after school almost everyday, and whether Saihara was kicking his ass in Pokemon, or they were guessing at killers in mystery movies with about a 60% accuracy, or if they were just doing homework together, Oma enjoyed every second with the other. He enjoyed watching Saihara’s small smile whenever they made eye contact, he enjoyed the sound of his voice, he enjoyed the way it rose and gained its confidence when they spent time together, like there was a certain security and trust when he was with Oma, despite the lies he told. Maybe that was it. Yes, Oma kept up his usual lies with Saihara, but just as a form of teasing. For the most part, his mask stayed off around the detective, and in turn, Saihara trusted him.

But how could he explain that? What if Saihara didn’t feel the same way? What if he stopped talking to Oma? What if Oma would never be able to find another person who genuinely trusted him?

He grunted at the thought and his face went slightly red as he knelt over and clenched his head in his hands. His knuckles turned white as his fingers buried into his hair. He looked up for just a moment, watching the paper with challenging eyes. It seemed to taunt him. So he picked up one of many empty cans of Panta and threw it at the page. The can dented, while the paper and the desk it was on remained completely unharmed. Oma groaned angrily and prepared to accept defeat as he reached for his phone to ask for advice.

**kok: i’m giving up**

**cum dumpster: NOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ran-chan: again?**

**kok: no you don’t get it this is literally impossible**

**cum dumpster: it’s really not that hard, just offer a blowjob under the bleachers and let it escalate from there. always works for me**

**kok: i fail to believe you have ever been in a relationship**

He chewed on his lip anxiously, watching Amami’s dot-dot-dot fade in and out of the screen. Really, he wouldn’t even be writing about his feelings if it weren’t for Amami. He probably wouldn’t even know he had feelings in the first place.

**ran-chan: just be yourself. i know it sounds cheesy and all but you obviously have problems with being yourself, so just try and do that for once. if saihara doesn’t love you for yourself then saihara doesn’t love you at all, and you have to accept that. so just be yourself**

**cum dumpster: telling kokichi to be himself is the worst advice i’ve ever heard**

**kok: well he did tell me instead of you. don’t you think there’s a reason that you can’t get a boyfriend without offering to suck him off?**

**kok: and thanks, rantaro. you’ve been a lot of help with all this**

**ran-chan: no problem. and remember, sometimes you just need to write something down and erase it a million times before you can get the right words out**

Oma smiled at his phone. He really was thankful for Amami’s help. He wasn’t quite sure how Amami had learned so much, but he was really wise about pretty much everything and Oma often wondered how they got to being friends.

He set down his phone next to the paper and ignored it as it lit up with angry messages from Iruma.  _ Just be yourself _ , he chanted in his head as he picked up his pen and took a breath as he began writing.

_ Dear Saihara, _

_ I’m just writing this to inform you that I’ve kidnapped your mother and I’m asking for a $4,000 ransom in return for her. Just kidding! I’m writing this to tell you I love you. As more than a friend. You probably aren’t into me, and I understand, I wouldn’t be into me either. But it felt bad to keep hiding it, y’know? You already know I’m gay, but it just never seemed like you considered I might have feelings for you. Which was weird to me, because usually after I come out, my guy friends always get scared that I’m in love with them. Maybe you’re just sympathetic to me. I did notice the teeny tiny bi flag in the art that you have as your screensaver. Not saying that means anything or anything, I just noticed it and it gave me a ray of hope about as small as the flag itself. _

_ Anyhow, every time we hang out I get all warm and stuff inside. I don’t have many friends so for a while I thought it was just what that felt like. To not only be tolerated, but trusted. Despite all the lies, you trusted me. And I trusted you, enough to cut the lies. That’s never really happened with anyone besides you. But I still didn’t quite realize it was love that I was feeling. Not until Amami helped me out. I talked to him about how happy I got when you would walk with me to class or when we’d meet up after school, I talked about how pretty your eyes were and how I trusted you in a way I’d never trusted anyone else. He was the one to tell me that it was love. He also convinced me to write this dumb letter. I said that I could just say it in a text message but he insisted that a love letter would be wayy more romantic or something like that. So then I struggled for about two hours trying to think of exactly what to say that would get you to love me back, but then Amami told me to be myself. So here I am, being myself. It’s not that great of a self, I know, but if you don’t love me for myself then you don’t love me at all and I just have to accept that. That’s what Amami told me, at least. I guess he’s right, though, there’s not really any way to “make” you love me, and if there was, if I just lied like always, that would just mean another lie I’d have to live. A lie of a relationship. And for once, I want this part to be true. I want us to be true. After all, my feelings are true so why shouldn’t the relationship that comes from them be true, too? I dunno, this is all stupid and stuff and feelings are overrated but real.  _

_ Of course, if you don’t reciprocate feelings, this was all a lie and you should totally ignore it! Except not really because that wouldn’t be being myself, so nevermind. If you don’t reciprocate feelings, then, well, I hope we can still hang out and stuff. _

_ So TL;DR, I love you. _

_ XOXO, Kokichi Oma _

He smiled at his work. It really did feel like himself. He folded up the paper and slid it into a light blue envelope, writing on the back in his scrawly handwriting, “For my beloved Saihara-chan!”

The next morning, Iruma, Amami, and him went to slide the letter in Saihara’s locker. There were happy cheers and shouts from his friends, congratulating him on finally coming clean about his feelings. As Amami picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride to his next class, Oma caught Saihara’s figure walking down to his locker, and almost offered his signature smile before being whisked around the corner of the hallway.

* * *

Oma stepped out of his room, wearing only a pair of checkered sweatpants and a Nirvana tee, octopus-hair still dripping water onto his shoulders from the shower he’d just gotten out of. He was greeted with his lover, sitting up on the couch and fiddling with his tie. When Saihara noticed the other man’s presence, he lit up with a dazzling smile, and Oma swore he could see hearts and flowers dwindling around his face.

Immediately, Oma sprinted to the couch and tackled Saihara with a gleeful squeak.

“You’re home!” he shouted, “I almost thought you’d forgotten!”

Saihara looked hurt, “How could I forget about my one-and-only? I just . . . Had a lot of work today. Some thief on the loose, thinks he’s so hot.” He let out a chuckle.

Oma pushed off of his lover and stuck out his tongue with a gag, “Y’know, I used to have fantasies like that.” Saihara raised an eyebrow. “I was this notorious phantom thief and you were a world famous detective. You would catch me in the end but you never wanted to lock me up and there’d be this whole love scandal between us and so on . . .” Oma snorted at the memory, burying his face in his hands.

Meanwhile Saihara laughed that symphonic laugh of his and reached over to squeeze the leader’s hand, humming quietly, “In some ways, you are a thief.”

“Oh, really?” came Oma’s response.

“I mean, you stole my heart after all.”

Oma stayed quiet for a while, staring at his partner with his jaw half-open and his eyes narrowing slightly. Then he reached over for the detective’s discarded tie and whacked him with it lightly, shouting as red crawled over his face, “Shuichi, you dumbass, I didn’t marry you for you to be all cheesy with me!!”

Saihara chuckled with a satisfied smile, before seeming to be reminded of something, and letting go of Oma’s hand for a brief moment to grab something out of his shirt pocket.

“S-Speaking of marrying me— I . . . Have a lot of work recently, like I said, so I haven’t finished your gift quite yet, but in the meantime, I found this . . .”

Oma tilted his head curiously, following Saihara’s hand as he held out a small, blue envelope for Oma to take. The leader wasted no time pulling up the envelope flap, which seemed to have already been opened several times. As he pulled out the lined paper from inside the envelope, the sense of nostalgia seemed to increase drastically by the second. He read over the words— his words, the exact words he had written to Saihara so many years ago —and bit his lip as his eyes filled with pure joy.

After a long silence, of Saihara watching Oma lose himself at his own words, Oma finally spoke up with a laugh, “How on Earth did I get you to fall for me with this piece of trash?”

Saihara’s eyelids drooped and he scooped up the shorter man in a hug, saying just quiet enough for him to be able to hear, “You don’t understand. I’d fallen for you long before you gave me this.”

Oma felt tears well up in his eyes. He grinned like the dumbass he was at heart and flung his arms around his partner’s neck, burying his head into his chest like a cat trying to get an itch. Saihara reciprocated, stringing his arms under Oma’s and looping around his back to rest his hands on his love’s shoulders. He let his head fall on the leader’s shoulder, deciding that it must have been gravity that kept them so close together.

They fell over onto their sides. Nestled into each other, lay against the cushions of the couch, legs tangled and soft whimpers echoing between them. Saihara dipped his head slightly and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his forehead. Oma let out a quiet breath in response, a small smile forming on his face. Once again he was reminded of how lucky he was in this situation.  _ Truly _ , he thought,  _ truly this must be the best possible outcome of that dumb note _ .

“Happy anniversary, Kokichi, I can’t believe I’ve had the privilege to call you my husband for a whole year now.”

Oma let out a small sob in response, burying his head further into his lover’s chest.

“I love you, Shuichi. You mean the world to me.”

His lover leaned down and caught Oma’s lips in a soft kiss, parting after just a moment and speaking with no hesitation as their eyes met.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> woah uh so this is my first fic that i'm actually posting uhh hi  
> i'm a bit surprised it wasn't one of many hornier wip fics but like ok i guess i'm feeling more fluffy than horny today  
> ey speaking of horny, i never specified what saihara's gift was going to be so maybe some day i'll write a smutty sequel heeheehee
> 
> like and subscribe and uhh join my saioma discord server  
> https://discord.gg/eQNZqQkSNW
> 
> edit: so guys, we did it, we reached a quarter of a million hits, 250,000 hits and still growing. the fact that we've reached this number in such a short amount of time is just phenomenal, i'm-i'm just amazed. thank you all so much for supporting this fic and helping it grow. i-i love you guys... you guys are just awesome.


End file.
